Hear My Thoughts
by White Wolf Lady
Summary: Brennan's unvoiced feelings through-out the time she's known Booth. Mostly drabbles/ficlets. Slight B/B.
1. I'll Always Be There To Listen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones in any form, shape or manner; though I wish I did._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Always Be There To Listen<strong>

She sits there and listens as he tells her about what happened in Kosovo. She's honored to be the person he decides to tell. She doesn't know what she's done to deserve such trust from Booth, to be privy to a painful moment of his past, a pain which still affects him.

She can feel the pain he feels as he tells her about the little boy covered in his father's blood, a man he had to kill to save people's lives. He saved many lives, but a child's innocence was lost with the life he took. The memory tortures him, she can tell, and all she wants to do is hold him, comfort him till his pain goes away.

She doesn't know how to do that. But she tries, she puts her hand over his to tell him she's there, that she'll always listen, even if only to ease the burden on his soul.

He was right when he told her that she didn't know what he had done. But she'd like to know, so that she can help take away all the pain and suffering he has endured in his life.

A man as good as he is doesn't deserve to be in such pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is my first attempt at fan-fic in quite a long while it seems. I re-watched the entire series a while back because I had a few gaps in my knowledge of the show, meaning I'd missed a few eps. This was one of the results.**

**Obligatory tag for 1x19. I've not seen many fan-fics tagged to this episode so I tried my hand at writing one of my own.  
><strong>

**How was it? Good? Bad? I'd love hearing your thoughts.**


	2. Regrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones in any form, shape or manner; though I sorely wish I did._

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets<strong>

Fear makes people do stupid things.

The ways people react to certain situations are punctuated by fear. They don't fear everything; it's the big things, the life-changing things that they're afraid of.

The Lauren Eames case made me realize my mistake, what I lost by being afraid. I missed my chance with Booth because I was afraid, afraid of not being what he needed, afraid of messing _us_ up, afraid of him realizing that I'm not enough for him, that he'll leave once he finds someone better.

Afraid of losing him.

The definition of bravery is having the ability to confront things that you fear, that cause you pain, or things that you are uncertain about.

I am not brave, not where it counts. If I was, I would have said yes, because it would mean I have faith in us, in making it work. But I didn't have any faith in myself. I was too scared to take the risk.

I have no one to blame but myself for having lost him to someone else.

Micah was right when he said that we sometimes get messages, signals from the universe. I just… I just wish I'd gotten mine sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know that there are quite a few fics out there of this episode, but can you blame me for wanting to try and add to that? I mean, that episode was amazing. Horribly sad I'll admit, but I still kinda like the episode - in an angsty, I shouldn't like it but I do kinda way.**

**Obligatory tag for 6x09. **

**How was it? Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Want it burned? I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
><strong>


	3. Words Unspoken

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones in any form, shape or manner; though I wish I did._

* * *

><p><strong>Words Unspoken<strong>

Words are her forte.

To be precise, written words are her forte. Spoken words are not.

She is a smart, a genius in fact, and can comprehend many things that others cannot. But the one thing she cannot figure out is how to convey what she feels in the words she says. She is able to do so in written words, but sometimes written words are not enough.

She has attempted on quite a few occasions to convey her feelings, but with little success. She tries to improve in this for one person.

Booth.

There have been times that she has wanted to tell him things, but she stumbles in her attempts to get her feelings across. Yet he seems to have an understanding of her, so much so that he understands what she struggles to tell him.

She wants there to be a time she can tell him things without stumbling. Things like how she is proud of him for doing the right thing, to comfort him when he has to do something that he is against, but he does so because he has to. She wants to be able to do all this with ease.

She hopes he will be proud of her efforts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this was random. It's not based in any particular episode, I'm guessing it could fit anywhere in the show. I'm not even sure what inspired me to write this.  
><strong>

**How was it? Nice? Terrible? Tell me in a review, or even a PM. I like to hear what people think of my writing.**


End file.
